Mirrors
by bs13
Summary: Okay, I've never loved mirrors. But that doesn't mean I don't like to keep them around. They're like the half of you that completes your look, the half of you that fully completes you. I never planned on having a human mirror, but it kind of happened. Joy was my first. Eddie was my second, and I'm sure he'll be my last. (Dedicated to OnlyPearl).


**I want to take this time to say two things. One, I suck. And two, I don't own House of Anubis. No, I'm kidding. Though both are true, I'd like to apologize to OnlyPearl above everything. They won my contest and this was my prize to them. Sad, right? I'm sorry OnlyPearl, but you get this awful thing in exchange for your wonderful oneshot, so darn late...**

A mirror is probably one of the best things to have.

I'm not a fan of mirrors myself, mainly because I hate to stare at my reflection. If I wanted to look at my flat hair and boring features, I'd stare at Piper. Technically, though, she's the "pretty one", so that wouldn't quite work out either.

Still, mirrors are great for self-esteem reasons. You can stare at yourself and see if you look good in a new outfit or something. You can style your hair the way you want to make you feel good. Unless you have really low self-esteem. Then you'd probably hate mirrors.

No, I don't have low self-esteem. I hate my looks and my body, but I'm pretty confident in who I am. I can be the rebellious, less pretty twin, and I love it. Being better looking prompts bigger expectations. I can't pretend I haven't wished for what Piper has though. So many boyfriend she's went through, so many days that always involved a friend...

I got my first mirror at the age of eight.

Moving into a boarding school can have its perks. I could have freedom from my parents even though I'd still be locked in. For the first two years I kept a mirror on my dresser and I would just sit and stare. At that age I didn't care for looks, but it helped to just stare sometimes when I felt sad over whatever, pondering life. I could stare at myself and wonder who I would become.

Joy became my mirror when I was ten years old.

Nice, slightly devious, and just a hint of perkiness, she and I were bound to be best friends. When I was ten years old she could tell me I looked amazing and I would never doubt her. We would even have crazy dress up parties. That was when I liked dressing up. Three years later that changed, but I still never doubted Joy's words. She was the most truthful girl I'd known. My mirror.

Of course, she ended up making a mean article about Nina and messing up our friendship as well as hers with Fabian. Truth be told, though, I admired what she did. She was taking a stand.

A stand I would have done myself.

That term when Joy came back brought a lot of trouble. Nina and Joy fought over Fabian. Piper came and almost dated Alfie- that was a very gross idea. Vera came and was creepily advancing on Victor- which, by the way, is another gross idea. But most importantly, Eddie walked into my life.

By then, Joy wasn't my mirror. I never asked her for advice on how I looked anymore- it seemed too young, too naïve.

Eddie kind of _invaded_ my life- forget the walked in. With his cocky ways, crooked smile, and American accent, he made that term a hell. Then I kind of fell for him along the way and we ended up dating. How I liked that accent then. Kind of ironic, wasn't it?

Let me get one thing straight: Eddie is _not_ a romantic guy. Honestly, I'd have dumped him if he was. He may have made efforts to be romantic, but he wasn't truly romantic like every girl would want. Every girl minus me, anyway. I don't like those guys who try to get you roses every time you see them or the ones that try to give you their jacket when you're cold. If you're going to be outside, then you take a bloody jacket, right? Why shouldn't girls wear jackets like guys always do out on dates? I find it revolting.

I'm kind of a feminist, if you couldn't tell.

So now that I've expressed my feelings on romantic guys, I'll admit I'm _kind _of lying. There's one thing I'd want Eddie to do- tell me I looked beautiful. I know it'd be like some deep psychological thing if I said I needed a human mirror over what we call a natural mirror, but a mirror just symbolizes a lot more to me than looking good- I want to really _feel_ good about myself.

When we finished that term together, we didn't lose touch over the summer. He called me every day and we'd Skype when we had nothing better to do. I'd tease him about how funny his hair would look, and he'd tease me back about my accent.

He didn't propose a trip until a few months in the summer. I didn't want to go because I hate to travel, but he kept persisting, and eventually I gave in and went to America. He admitted on that trip that I was the first girl he ever felt serious about. I felt pressured and not ready, so I left him.

But when we went back to Anubis House, I found I still liked him. I ached to be with him, but I kept my feelings secret. Then KT came along and Eddie grew closer to her. I was jealous. No, I was _seething_, and it was all my fault. I hated him, I hated her, I hated the world- but I mostly hated myself for losing him to her. Now I could see how Joy had felt about Nina coming into the picture.

By then, Joy's stunt with Nina seemed, well, _right_.

I never took her approach on it. I suffered silently- except when I'd scoff over the two of them together, of course. Who wouldn't? Except maybe Willow, who seemed to see them as the new Fabian and Nina. I guess that made me Joy. I love Joy, but I didn't want to lose Eddie like she'd lost Fabian. Then Eddie kissed me once and- you know- I kind of melted. And fell in love over again. But don't think I'm soft or anything. Anyway, we got together again, and we were never to be split apart.

Until some old lady and a hunger for eternal life came and tried to break us up, but hey, that's normal around here.

We strived as a couple. Even splitting off after high school wasn't bitter or sad. We promised to write. To visit. To wait. I'll never forget how he smiled when I lifted my hand as his taxi drove off. He always said that was so "out of character" for me, and I had replied that I sometimes liked romantic stuff. Which drove him to pour his heart out to me in a somewhat joking matter. During that time, he mentioned how beautiful I was.

At that moment, I didn't doubt it at all.

Our contact dwindled for a few years, but we picked up again after I went to America again. Last time I'd gone it ended badly, but this time, I was sure that wouldn't be the case. And good enough, it wasn't. He kissed me and, after much grumbles and cocky smiles, admitted how madly in love he was with me. The idiot then decided to ask me to marry him. I, the idiot who loved him too, said yes. And we did.

Which takes us to where we are now.

"Patricia, can you pass me that box?" Eddie asks, struggling to hold another box in his arms.

"You'll drop both of them if I do," I counter. "No way, Miller."

"Fine. Pass me it afterwards." Eddie says, and he takes the box he has into the house. We had gotten married a week ago and we were moving in to our new house. Eddie wanted to move to America, but I missed home. And I know he loves this place as much as I do. Our friends still live here after all.

"Hey Slimeball, what about the washer and dryer?" I call.

"The movers," Eddie answers right off. "There's no way _I'm_ taking them."

"When will they get here?" I ask.

"A few more hours. Now can you help me with the stuff already?" Eddie asks as he leaves the house, seeing how I am sitting on the unmoved couch.

"What a gentleman," I say dryly, but I get up anyway. "What are we moving?"

"Whatever's next," Eddie goes over to the van where all our stuff is. "Looks like mirrors. Why do you have so many? You hate your reflection."

"True," I admit, "but I need them anyway, to see how I look."

"You look beautiful, Yacker," Eddie scoffs. "Like you'd need a _mirror_ to see that." He takes one of the mirrors and heads inside. I take one myself, but I can't stop the smile that curls my lips. The way he said it- like it was true- it made me strangely happy.

Just like a mirror lets you look at yourself- the mirror, even half, of your true self- Eddie Miller is my mirror.

**This is based on the song "Mirrors" if you haven't guessed it yet. I'm so out of practice, though. I swear I should write more Peddie sometime. But thanks everyone- if you read this, that is. Review if you can...but if you can't, that's okay too. Really, just thanks for taking a chance with this.**


End file.
